Julian Larson-Armstrong
The Basics Julian Larson-Armstrong is the 'star' of Dalton, the school's very own celebrity. Having acted in a smattering of television shows and movies, he has reportedly won several awards and has a battalion of fangirls. (He is currently a frequent guest star in a TV series Something Damaged, acting as a musician named Grant. Kurt recognizes him the first time he sees him.) He is in Stuart House and is one of Logan's wingmen, and closest friends. He's one of the few people who genuinely likes Logan. He retains a very devil-may-care attitude and is self-confessed to have a "lordly" personality to people in his class. Contrarily, he is seen to be very accommodating towards his fanbase, some of whom he seems to take time to sign autographs for even when in school. As of Episode 22 - Fallout, it is revealed that he does in fact have romantic feelings for Logan Wright, but refuses to tell him as he believes that not only does he not have a chance (Logan has never seen nor considered him as anything more than a friend), but also because his public image is that he is straight. In truth, Julian is bisexual, as his conversation with Derek explains that he has gone out with both girls and boys, but he calls going with boys " a "risk" owing to the magnitude of his public image". Life and Career Julian's parents are both famous celebrities in their own right. His mother is Dolce Larson, a famous actress, and his father is Travis Armstrong, who is a famous director. As a celebrity baby, Julian has had to put up with a very heavy dose of media attention all his life. His childhood was spent in trailers and locations and events with his parents, consistently in the public eye. Incidentally, his parents are now divorced. He got his first break into the screen as a child star in his father's movie Missing Crows, and since then has gone on to act in more movies and television shows, earning himself a solid footing in Hollywood with a punishing schedule of events, promotions, interviews and the like. When he reached his "awkward stage" (what people in Hollywood call the age when an actor is in the middle of being a child and a teen, and therefore difficult to cast), his mother put him in Dalton Academy, presumably to tuck him away safely from the public eye. Dalton was considered as prestigious enough and obscure enough for no one to actively look for Julian there. He mentions also in one episode that he is not a Warbler owing to his lack of interest in school choirs, and the fact that he doesn't need to: Julian is also a recording artist with a single already out. His awkward stage was said to be short-lived, and so it is safe to assume that Julian is now being cast into teen roles or similar, and is perpetually in and out of Dalton during times of shoots and promotions. Life During Dalton In E22, Julian is confronted by his friend Derek Siegerson, who asks about Julian's feelings about Logan. Julian eventually admits that he does in fact have feelings for Logan, but the fact remains that Logan has never ever turned his eyes to him and had always loved other people save for him. From what Derek implies, Julian's feelings for Logan had persisted since freshman year at Dalton, where he had first met Logan and Derek in orientation. It becomes obvious then that Julian goes out of his way to help Logan repair his relationships in spite of his feelings for him. He has acted multiple times on Logan's behalf with the prefect's issue with Kurt, and was in fact the one who led Kurt to Logan during the one practice session with Sylvia Medel that led the two of them to duet before her. Derek reveals that every time Logan has a new love interest, Julian stays only long enough to help, and then flees the school for something related to his career, presumably running away from the sight of Logan being in love with someone else. However, as of E22, Julian reveals that he is taking a movie he had earlier opted out of, and was now leaving Dalton Academy for good, no longer able to continue watching Logan falling for anyone else. He was now finding it too painful to watch. However, it comes at a price. Derek also mentions that Julian had been receiving multiple death threats (and bloody gifts) from a very obsessed stalker that he has had for a while now, threatening him against taking on the movie. Julian brushes away the concern, still determined to take the movie nevertheless. Category:Stuart House Characters